communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:URLs courtes vers des Wikia "fr"
Where can I see the rules for short-cuts to other Wikia that have "fr" in their names? I try w:c:fr:... and [[w:fr:... and seem to get different results from what is expected, sometimes reaching a Wikia Français page when I want a separate Wikia, such as Cherisy. I think there is an error in some of the "hover" bubbles. Please look at [[Cherisy. Hover your mouse over the URL in the lower right. The bubble says "w:c:fr:cherisy", but the link goes where it should (more or less). w:c:fr:cherisy just returns to the page you are on; but its presence in a bubble above the URL suggests that it is a shortcut to the same URL. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 6 décembre 2008 à 04:10 (UTC) :I think w:c:fr: and w:fr: are the same. If you to link on fr.cherisy.wikia.com, use w:c:fr.cherisy with a "." between fr and cherisy. :Cywil 7 décembre 2008 à 18:40 (UTC) ::Non, attendez! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 7 décembre 2008 à 18:49 (UTC) ::Et puis, il faut savoir si l'adresse url commence avec un fr., parce qu'il y a aussi des url français qui ne commencent pas avec fr. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 7 décembre 2008 à 18:51 (UTC) :Problème résolu? --Cywil 10 décembre 2008 à 17:08 (UTC) ::résoldre? (no idea again ^^) mais c'est comme ça: s'on met Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10 décembre 2008 à 17:23 (UTC) Il faut comprendre le fonctionnement des liens interwikis. *Tous liens [[w: pointent au Wikia Central anglais parce que c'est l'interwiki de base défini sur tous les wikis de Wikia. *Tous liens [[w:c: pointent sur un wiki dont l'url suit le denier :' parce sur le Wikia central anglais il y a un interwiki [[c:''nom pour chaque wikia créé. *Le fr des URL des wikis français ne fait pas parti de l'interwiki mais bien de l'URL c'est pour ça que c'est fr.guildwars et non pas fr:guildwars. * fr: sur le Wikia central anglais est un interwiki pointant vers ici. De la même manière, il n'y a pas nullepart sur Wikia d'interwiki pointant vers la Wikipédia française. C'est pourquoi, pour lier à la Wikipédia française il faut se servir de l'interwiki vers la wikipédia anglaise et ajouter fr: qui est un interwiki sur la Wikipédia anglaise. Donc, lorsque vous avez un lien tel que [[wikipedia:fr:Blender, votre navigateur commence par charger la wikipédia anglaise avant d'être redirigé à la wikipédia française. — TulipVorlax 25 décembre 2008 à 02:04 (UTC) :Il faut faire comme ça: w:c:fr.wiki -> fr.wiki.wikia.com :Plus (ai-je pas déjà dit une fois ?) rédiriger vers fr.wikia.com: w:fr:Accueil ::Marta Ägnös '''Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 25 décembre 2008 à 06:21 (UTC) ::Plus, avec wikipédia je ne peux pas t'aider, il te faut dire à Avatar, mais en anglais, il ne parle pas le français. (plus mauvaise que moi ! Pouvez-vous imaginer ? ^^) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 25 décembre 2008 à 06:23 (UTC) :::For the last time, when I come here, stop thinking I ask for help because I know of wikis and wikia more than all of you. :::Sorry if you feel my comment seems harsh. Not really meant to. The text in French was an explanation of how interwiki linking works on Wikia. — TulipVorlax 26 décembre 2008 à 03:49 (UTC) Merci beaucoup, Tulip. Even User:Angela has confused "fr." with "fr:". The bubble I mentioned near the top of the page now seems OK. Maybe it was OK before, but the wording is small and my eyes are not perfect. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 30 décembre 2008 à 05:23 (UTC)